


Halloween Fun

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Tara & Willow's family is going out for trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Halloween Fun**

"Come on, Mommy!" Samantha whined as she tugged on her mother's skirt. "We're gonna miss all the candy!"

"It's ok, sweetie. You won't miss any candy." Kneeling down in front of her now five year old daughter, Tara offered her a small smile. "I promise. We gotta wait because your Momma likes to spend time getting your sister all dressed up."

"But we need to go!" Stomping her foot slightly against the carpet, the child pouted from behind her black, pointy Witch hat. "Lily takes too long!"

"Samantha Maclay, she's four years old!" Chuckling slightly, the older woman continued smiling. "She's fussy about getting dressed, you know that."

"Speaking of this little cutie bug?" Willow said, emerging from the bedroom with a costumed Lily in her hands. "I believe someone wanted a family of Witches for Halloween this year."

"Witchy Witch!" Lily giggled, her arms wrapped around her Momma's neck.

"See, now we can go." Tara said, her hand ruffling her daughter's blonde hair through her pointy hat. Rolling her eyes, the eldest Maclay-Rosenberg daughter huffed.

"We're gonna be late..."

"Nothing to be late for, Sammy." Willow said, a chuckle again emerging in her tone as she came to stand beside her wife. "You look amazing baby. You and your funny little hat."

"You don't look so bad yourself, my Willowtree."

_"Momma!"_ Samantha said, her arms crossing across her costumed chest. "You and Mommy don't look like Witches!"

Chuckling at the same time, both Willow and Tara exchanged a small, amused glance.

"Don't worry, we've got our pointy hats." Willow said, a large smile adorning her expression as she spoke. As if to make the point sink in, she gave the hat atop her head a small pat. "Witchy."

"But you're not wearing all black!"

"Witches don't have to wear all black, Sammy, remember? Sabrina doesn't." The red-headed adult said cheekily. "And neither did anyone in _Practical Magic._ So we're still Witches, just like you wanted."

"But….But… _Fine."_ Trying for a moment to argue with her Momma, Samantha finally gave up and let out another small huff. "Can we go please?!"

"Yeppers." Giving a small nod, Willow smiled down at the toddler she held in her arms. "Are you ready to go, Lily?"

"Yes!" The red-headed girl replied, a giggle escaping her lips as her mother tickled her stomach slightly.

"I think she is." Tara said with a smile as she opened the door and followed her and Willow's eldest daughter out onto the street. Giving pursuit, Willow and Lily both shared the same large and goofy smile as the red-head closed the door behind her.

 


End file.
